Found Bliss
by Karen.zoe
Summary: 8 Years of lost bliss. Finally seeing each other again. Although do they know about what are their grandfathers plotting? Find out more about Misaki and Takumi's life. Through the new chapter of their life may have a lot of steps to dwell though after they're married Children will sprout. All about their marriage life and Misaki getting pregnant. See Inside :)
1. Chapter 1

Maid Sama: Found Bliss

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolouge

"USUI!" Misaki yelled while blushing furiously he then again teased her about her uniform for being so cute at the same time teasing her about what he saw beneath her skirt. He chuckled at her reaction.

"YOU PERVERTED

OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" Misaki yelled then threw a dry basin at him luckily he avoided it.

"Ne Misa-chan, I like it it's lacy." Takumi continued to tease her while grinning. Misaki was about to say something then she heard the manager's giggle.

"Eeeeeeehhh Misa-channnn HOW MOE!" The manager keeps on giggling obviously flowers erupting surrounding her.

* * *

_**Few days have passed**_

"You are to leave this country. Soon you'll be replacing Gerard as a new heir of the Walker." An old man told Takumi then his butler handed documents and scheduled flights for his incoming move he had no choice to oblige.

"You'll be leaving after your graduation at that commoner's school you attended to." The old man last muttered then left.

Senior's graduation is up close. Actually in less than two days Misaki wouldn't be a high school senior anymore she'll be officially a College student. Misaki will be attending a sophisticated University at Tokyo she's attending as a scholar the University is known to be the best University in Japan. As for Usui Takumi well let's just say he's troubled. He can't leave his happiness. His happiness is the girl he'll ever love. That is Misaki Ayuzawa. Though he had no choice he has to do this or else her life would be facing perils. Of course he'll tell her about this.

Finally the day they all have been waiting for the graduation. The rights had been placed it seems that the valedictorian made a long speech well she is the former president.

"I know I have been a strict President but all I want is for the good of the school and for you all. I don't want anyone bad mouthing this school. They named us as for commoner's only Do you really think I would let you all face such an insult?" Misaki announced all of the other seniors is in the verge of tears.

"As if I can do that. Now I am graduating not only me but also you all. We'll be climbing another mountain. Creating a new chapter and I want you all to be successful in life prove the others that they should never underestimate you. Now I am stepping down as the former president of Seika High handing this position to Soutarou, Kanou. I entrust you this position I hope you'll be able to improve this school's reputation more. Now we shall all rejoice for being a Seika High student. This School means so much for me I hope it is to you all too. Thank you and I hope fate would pull your strings into the directions you want it to pull. If you ever need my help i'll be here willing to do so." Misaki finally ended her speech they clapped so hard that their palms are starting to hurt most of them are in tears already.

"We will miss you Kachiou!" They yelled. Misaki walked off the stage her friend are waiting for her.

"Misaki!" Sakura exclaimed then hugged her best friend she's in tears already.

"Good work for the speach Misaki-san." Shizuko complimented.

"You've touched our hearts!" Sakura exclaimed. Misaki laughed.

"Looks like it." Misaki said while chuckling.

"I'll miss you Misaki!" Sakura cried.

"Sakura it's not end of the world i'm not moving into anoter country and besides we'll be in the same college anyways." Misaki laughed then Sakura laughed too at the realization.

Though all of them are rejoicing only one is not. Takumi sucked the sight infront of him which is his girlfriend. She's so beautiful he noticed when she stepped foot in the complex males started staring at her seemingly shocked at their president's beautiful form. She's wearing a jade strapless dress applied mascara and that's it while her hair is tied in a half pony tail nothing else. 'I should have guessed' he thought she's always so simple yet so beautiful. He engraved her gorgeous form in his mind. He's so proud to declare her as his girlfriend but then again jealous of male's eyes. He can't bear to imagine her clinging into someones arms. Only him is allowed to touch her. Usui Takumi approached his gorgeous girlfriend.

"Excuse me. But I do think that the boyfriend should have some alone time with his girlfriend." Takumi teasingly said while grinning at his girlfriends reaction. Her face is as red as cherry or even more if that's possible. They've been together for more than two years. Loved each other. Takumi wrapped an arm around her waist. Sakura giggled.

"Ne Misaki!" Sakura's eyes are filled with flowers already then Shizuko decided to pull Sakura between the couple.

"We'll leave you two then." Shizuko said then pulled Sakura obviously lost at her daydream about her best friend with Takumi of course thinking about the two's future. Takumi took Misaki to the roof top. The night is so relaxing. Misaki totally confused what's been happening to him. Takumi approached the edge alone where he usually sat he sighed taking this so hard to tell her of course. Misaki stayed behind him.

"So what is it you are going to tell me?" Misaki asked gently.

"My grandfather visited me." Takumi sighed. Misaki's eyes widened she already knew everything about his family he trusted her cause he loves her.

"I'll be leaving for England. Tomorrow. " Takumi finally stated. Misaki's heart tightened she then approached the ledge of the roof top stood beside him she topped his hand that layed on the ledge. Takumi turned to face her now they stood face to face.

"I don't know when will I be able to return." Takumi started.

"But I definitely will." He continued Misaki just stood there while Takumi took her hand. Her heart is in pain, hearing him say good bye is painful enough how about seeing him leave?

"This is a promise ring a proof that i'll return for you. I'll return. It will be fine if you're married or not. You are the only girl who I ever loved and will always Love." Takumi said while slipping the silver simple ring to her left hand ring finger. Misaki is swallowing her tears. Misaki hugged him burying her head at his chest he returned the gesture. He tightened the embrace.

"Those words is enough for me to wait." Misaki said finally letting fresh tears fall off her face resulting Takumi to tightened their embrace.

"I-I L-Love you- so- much." Misaki said.

"I Love you so much more than life itself." Takumi said while hugging her tight.

"J-Just m-make s-sure you'll return or else i'll drag you here using my bare hands you Baka Usui." Misaki suttered. Takumi chuckled.

"I told you I will. You're my happiness and i'll return to it." Takumi said finally.

Soon Takumi is boarding his plane with his butler Misaki is waving at him he approached her then hugged her tight for the last time. He brought her face to his for a long passionate kiss until their last breath. Misaki pulled away. Tears clearly be seen. She smiled.

"Till we meet again my beloved Usui Takumi." Misaki said while taking her hand out showing a sad smile.

"Till we meet again my beautiful beloved Misaki." Takumi said while smiling took her hand for a hug not a hand shake then they pulled apart.

"I'll always love you." Takumi said.

"I'll be waiting here loving you each second." Misaki said while blushing. Takumi chuckled at her reaction.

Then soon enough there Misaki stood alone outside the airport watching his plane fly towards England. A tear dropped from her face showing signs of depression. He told her that they were not allowed to have contact. Then there she is waiting. She does not know how long will it take but she is willing to wait for her happiness to return.

'Fate is giving us a test.' Misaki thought. Then she left the airport after seeing his plane out of sight in the sky.

* * *

_**8 years have**__ passed._

Misaki Ayuzawa age 25 graduated high school at the age of 17 studied the course of 'Business Management' currently running her company which is named as an English corporation due to the wealth of her grand father. She is the first ever female CEO in the business industry resulting for her to be famous due to this occurrence. Avery Corporation. Well since her father returned she knew about having an English blood due to her grand father who lives in Europe the company was handed over her father which her father declined then she partially unwillingly took his inheritance she was trained then after some years of being trained she was officially took place as the CEO of the corporation.

Misaki is currently relaxing at her high rise condominium balcony. The most expensive condominium in the country where beautiful scenery of the city and beaches can be clearly seen. Her mother stayed in their old house doesn't want to let it go due to the memories that laid beneath it. Though father renovated it now it is much safer to live in, her sister is studying college in a sohpisticated University her course is about daily living and of course Culinary she also wants to build her own restaurant even though our corporation holds such a business of course she would inherit it too if she is willing.

There Misaki is seated in her balcony table where the wind caressed her face drinking her home brewed coffee. Since it's a Saturday morning it is when she is allowed to relax. No work can be in her thoughts for the day just herself and nobody else. No one is to disturb her after all it's been a hell of a week since they just released a new branch at California and at Canada. They've been named second best from the companies the only one holding them to be the first is another English company in England. Pissing her off actually that is why they've been creating a lot of projects lately to surpass that certain company. Enough of work it's her day off might as well enjoy it.

* * *

Her latest phone rang she hesitated on answering it by then sighed picked up the phone then answered it in a cold way she can ever muster.

"What?!" Misaki asked.

"My dear child it's me grandpa." Her Grandfather said.

"Oh sorry Grandpa I didn't know it was you. Did you buy another phone?" Misaki asked seemingly her grandfather just can't settle on using one phone he always buys the latest phones. She knew what type of phone he's using now somehow she guessed.

"Maybe. But grand daughter you should have a new one." Her grandfather whined.

"I'm fine with my old phone." Misaki chuckled.

"You should buy this it has more uses." Her grandfather retorted.

"What? To boast? Let me guess what you bought... An iPhone 5 right?" Misaki chuckled.

"Of course I don't use my money just for anything." Her grandfather chuckled.

"Right... So what is it grandpa?" Misaki asked.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot we'll be meeting up with an English Company from England." Her grandfather informed her Misaki's eyes widened.

"The one i've been trying to beat?! Why did you just tell this to me now?! I need to prepare for their arrival." Misaki said now preparing her clothes to go to work today.

"Calm down dear child I have already assigned someone to prepare for their arrival." Grandfather said.

"Do you really think that those idiots can handle anything without me?" Misaki asked while ramaging her clothes.

"Well there's that." Her grandfather chuckled.

"I've assigned your father don't worry." Her grandfather continued. Misaki sighed then dropped everything went to her balcony instead.

"Trust him for this okay? Relax we had it all covered. Their arrival is Tomorrow night. See you on Monday dear grandchild." Her grandfather bid goodbye.

"See you on Monday grandpa. Enjoy your phone." Misaki chuckled so did her grandfather then dropped her phone.

Misaki stayed at her balcony for awhile since it's still a morning air she's breathing. She's currently circling a small silver band.

'It's been eight years huh?' Misaki asked the silver band.

"And I'm still waiting for him." Misaki blurted out.

"When will the test be over?" Misaki asked the sky. After this she sighed then stood up entered her living room then watched TV. She keeps on clicking her remote then she stopped at an interview.

"Arrival of Mr. Walker tomorrow night." The speaker said.

'Mr. Walker?' Misaki thought. Then the television showed Takumi with a blonde girl clinging to him. They look so happy. As Misaki saw this her heart tightened.

'He told me to wait for him. But he's the one who didn't.' Misaki thought angrily.

"It seems that fate's test is over." Misaki muttered then went to do some paperworks not willing to watch anymore it gives her eyes pain.

* * *

Monday morning came. Misaki took a bath then went to dress herself. Her hair is tied in a half ponytail with small curls in the end her bangs hides her forehead swept to her right she dressed herself in a violet short sleeved blouse while wearing a mid thigh black skirt also wearing a black stilettos unwillingly. She wore a silver necklace with a gold heart pendant with matching gold watch. She grabbed her LV bag and her iPhone 4s then went off.

Her driver is waiting for her outside the building. They use her BMW signifying how rich they were. They drove off to her office. It's near her condo anyway so it's not a long drive. Misaki prefered taking a cab rather than driving. Wasting fuel for such a short drive but then her grandfather insisted her to due to the perils that may cause of her being driven by a stranger. Unfortunately her family is in a builboard being the most famous company in the business industry is the reason why. Being the CEO has a lot of it's disadvantages. Her face is in every magazine in the country.

After eight years Misaki grew into a lady though her teenaged face is still not renewing. She developed curves. Her face beautiful, gorgeous only beauty can be seen. The magazine which she is a part were sold out. A lot of men bought it for their own bizarre reasons. Well it's true though. She wore a light blue dress that stopped at her knees at the photo shoot with matching heels. A little of make up and of course jewelries is applied. She's so beautiful. A gorgeous maiden but then smiles can be decieving. Sadness lays beneath it. A lot of investors falls head over heals over her. But she is not that type of a woman to be easily fooled by their sweetness.

Finally she arrived at her office a lot of her staff were fussing about this ordeal she went to the board meeting. She entered the meeting. Her grandfather is already sitted on his usual chair he stood up noticing his granddaughter's arrival.

"Good Afternoon." Misaki bowed.

"Ah! This is my dearest Grand Daughter Avery Misaki." Alfred Avery her grandfather said while showing them his grand daughter. Misaki saw an old man then beside it stood a man with blonde hair with percieng emerald eyes showing a grin in his face. Misaki noticed his face. She easily got irritated at his grin. The only grin that pisses her off. She decided to play a game.

"Avery Misaki. How do you do?" Misaki asked while showing her sweetest smile.

"Walker Takumi." He introduced himself. They shooked hands still grinning like an idiot.

Their grand father's conversed but the two young CEO's did nothing. Takumi stared at her grinning at how beautiful she is makes him want to kiss her everywhere and take her away from male's sight. While Misaki is getting quite uneasy knowing that the idiot infront of her is staring at her intensely.

'Oh great! Another thing to dwell!' Misaki thought as she mentally smacked herself. Though her grandfather broke her train of thoughts by asking her...

"Do you agree on their terms Misaki?" Her grandfather asked her. 'Shit!' She thought.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered.

"Then it's settled. Pleasure doing business with you." Alfred shooked hand with their new business partner. Thus resulting alliance through the fusion of both companies making them even more powerfull. Takumi totally can't take off the grin in his face even on his way out.

When Takumi saw Misaki his world light up from the darkness that was planted from eight years ago. He gravely missed her. Her face, personality, her beautiful form, her lips, her smile, her scent everything about her he had missed. And now she's in his sight he would never let her go. Ever. He will make sure that he's the only one who's going to be with her. Call him possessive he does not care all he wants is Misaki. His happiness. He smiled gently at her glowing, beautiful face in the famouse magazine. 'She truly is breath taking.' He thought.

Misaki sighed at the sound of the door closing. Her grandfather told her about the Walker corporation being their new business partner she was surprised and definitely regreted agreeing on their terms. She didn't listen to their conversation due to the alien making her uneasy throughout the private meeting of the two powerful companies.

XXXXX

"Looks like our grandchildren has taken a liking to each other." Alfred told Nicholas through his phone.

"They sure were." Nicholas chuckled.

"Let's keep it that way. After all, they will soon be engaged." Alfred told Nicholas while chuckling.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Misaki yelled through her office. The staff outside shuddered of fear.

"WHY AM I THE ONE TO DELIVER THIS?!" Misaki yelled once again. Banging the documents in her hand to her desk.

"Ms. Avery your grandfather ordered, this is a private document only the two CEO's should discuss not anyone else." Her secretary stuttered.

Misaki sighed "Fine, i'll be going then." She agreed then left her office.

* * *

Misaki drove to the Walker's office. Huge yes same as her office.

As she entered she have already captured a lot of male's eyes also females's simply jealous for her form and of course being voted as the most famous female noble really is high ranked. She entered the lobby handed the file to the recpetionist but then the receptionist read the front of the document says that two CEO's must discuss she told Misaki.

"Ms. Avery, this is to discuss with Mr. Walker." The receptionist told her gently with a bright smile.

"Well then may you lead me to his office." Misaki asked gently. A lot of males already wants to be her tour guide. A lot bumping to each other just to take a chance to have a moment with Ms. Avery the most beautiful female noble. Misaki narrowed her eyes at them the recpetionist sighed.

"I'm sorry about them Ms. Avery they are usually not like that." She apologized.

"Oh, no it's okay." Misaki replied with a bright and gentle smile. The recpetionist returned the warm gesture then lead her to Mr. Walker's office.

"Thank you." Misaki thanked the recpetionist as she left her at 'his' door. Misaki sighed before knocking twice. 'Here I go.' She last thought before she enter.

Takumk heard a faint knock on his office door. He grinned. 'Must be her.' He saw a jet black haired colored girl wearing a dark violet blouse with a black mid thigh skirt her hair is tied in a half ponytail. 'Gorgeous.' He last thought before he decided to speak.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Walker." Misaki bowed and greeted formally. Takumi didn't reply instead he captured her lips which made Misaki's eyes widend due to the shock. It took her time before she returned the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Takumi lifted her up pinning her to the door wall. His grip on her waist tightened. Meanwhile Misaki tied her arms at his neck. Brushing a few of his blonde hair. Through the kiss it seems that the pain through the eight whole years he's gone, disappeared. The kiss gave her a realization. They still loved each other. Neither wanted to let go through the kiss though Misaki needs air unlike the alien infront of her preventing her to break their kiss. He kissed her hard, rough. The eight years of being without her is terrible the worse years he ever experienced. He became cold without Misaki by his side. Misaki broke the kiss. Both panting. She laid her forehead against his still pinned on the door wall. Her blushed intesified. Her cheeks glowed a darker shade of red.

"You... Idiot... I... Need... Air..." Misaki said in between her pants gasping for air. He chuckled at her reaction.

"I'm sorry." Takumi solemnly and sincerely apologized.

Misaki sighed "I told you i'll wait for you. I did." She said.

After regaining their breaths Takumi like an alien he is carried Misaki to his office sofa. He sat her on his lap. Her back on his chest. He then nuzzled his face to her creamy neck. Misaki shivered as she felt a hot breath stayed in her neck.

"Stay with me for a while." Takumi muttered slowly giving light feather like kisses at her neck trying to search her sweet spot Misaki controlled the urge of giving a moan.

"Y-You baka! We need to work!" Misaki struggled to remove his grip on her waist but still all in vain. Once he's comfortable he won't budge. She sighed at his stubbornness.

"I missed you. Stay." He repeated. Misaki sighed. "Fine." She whined.

They talked about light matters of why Misaki is now the heir of the Avery. After that they never continued on to discuss about their business then when it's approaching eight pm she decided to go.

"Let go of me now... Takumi." Misaki warned. He grinned as he heard his name slip through her tongue.

"What did you say Misa-chan?" Takumi teased.

"Let go of me now you idiot Takumi." Then Misaki realized what she said she blushed at their intimate relationship.

"I have to go now you idiot it's good enough you kept me here sitting on your lap the whole afternoon I have to go back." Misaki said trying to break his grip.

"Eh? Misa-chan, I want you to be with me longer." Takumi said in a childish tone.

"But I have to go you idiot!" Misaki hissed.

"At least have dinner with me ne Misa-chan." Takumi said.

"Fine." Misaki sighed. At her answer he grinned. He stood up. Went to get his car key then pulled her out of his office. He wrapped an arm around her waist but then Misaki broke his grip.

"Not in public you idiot!" Misaki hissed as she got out of his office.

"How cold Misa-chan." Takumi teased. As Misaki and Takumi got out of course Takumi didn't hold her hand or wrap his arm around her due to the injuries she might cause. As Misaki got out of his office she was flocked by Takumi's male staff. All holding red roses and chocolates. Misaki sighed this is a normal occurrence to her she is definitely used to this.

"Misaki-chan please go out with me!" One yelled.

"No me!" Another one yelled.

"No, pick me! Misaki-chan." Another one yelled and almost all of them started to duel just for Ms. Avery. Takumi saw this. Pissed at his staff. Still calmly he grabbed Misaki's wrist to pull her close to him. Surprised at his sudden action her cheeks glowed red. He wrapped an arm around her petite waist then suddenly announced.

"Sorry, but she's mine." Takumi stated calmly although his eyes stared daggers at his staff. A lot is dumb strucked. Misaki blushed violently due to his declaration through his staff. A lot of the females were already cursing. Especially his secretary. The seducer in the female staff. Though his staff shuddered with fear cause of his intimidating tone.

"Y-You b-baka!" Misaki hissed her blush intensified every second had ticked.

* * *

**The next chapter will come shortly after I update the next chapter of my other story ****_Compatible _****I hope you all review if you happen haven't read my other story please stop by and check it out if you are willing. REVIEW AND REVIEW! Comments and suggestions are being taken.**

**-Karen :) Thank you for reading my story. Also I personally thank ****_hanagrace and christie700 for leaving a review and for checking this new story and also to PrincessSkylar, Ai-senpai, Magica Ring, juhagetsu, Animelover, Anime-epic, Coooolll99, and SparkleZkwms and others that I would be presenting and thanking later for the next chapter of Compatible._**

**_P.S. hanagrace! Update your story 'YO BOSS' now I got the title correct sorry for the last time hehehe :)_**

**_-Karen :) See you all soon :)_**


	2. Grandfather's Ranch

Chapter 2: Grandfather's Ranch

* * *

Misaki woke up from her deep and... Warmth full?... slumber due to the sunlight that streamed down through the window just then she realized the unfamilliar room she's in then she felt... Two warm arms draped in her waist and her back facing a hard and well built chest. 'Oh shit!' Misaki cursed. She then noticed what she's currently wearing an emerald floor length nightgown now who placed that? Misaki blushed at the thought. Then she regained what had happened the previous night.

**Flashback**

_Unfortunately when Takumi meant Dinner with him as in he literally meant with him at his apartment though she didn't complain as if she wants to spend money into an expensive restaurant when she can taste his cooking once again after eight long years. As they entered his apartment he still didn't release her from his grip. _

_"You can let go of me now you idiot!" Misaki hissed as she waited for him to let her go. _

_"Ne Misa-chan all I want is to feel your soft body against mine." Takumi teased. Misaki blushed at what that meant. _

_"Although it would be better if it's Misa-chan's skin-" Before he can continue his statement he's already been hit by her arm. _

_"YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" Misaki yelled at him then stormed off to enter his bathroom. He chuckled at her reaction. He then prepared dinner for them while rubbing her smacked head. _

_As she entered the bathroom what she saw caused her to blush a hundred shade of red. What she saw on her neck when she flipped her hair is really really embarassing if ever someone saw it. He made a Hickey! Claiming her his, really making her furious but then the exhaustion throughout the day really justified that she is to tired to make a mad dash to him and hit the living daylights out of him. Instead she washed her hands then stared at her reflection more well her attire is just simple why the hell are those men ran towards her? But then the alien is too possessive to let her go out of his sight. She checked her purse found her phone buzzing a text message appeared from grandpa. _

_'Misaki head home early there are matters we have to discuss.' - Grandpa_

_'Where to?' Misaki asked unfortunatey her grandfather owned a lot of estates. Although the one that Misaki really love is the Ranch he bought at Hokkaido where she owned a horse where she strode throughout the land on peaceful days. She loves riding her steed. _

_'On second thought we'll just meet tomorrow granddaughter the Ranch is far most for you to travel during the night.' - Grandpa. _

_'I can manage grandpa. I'm not weak for me not to defend myself.' Misaki retorted back. _

_'Even so. You are gorgeous and I can't stand you to travel alone during this time of night. My grand daughter is far more important than business matters that can wait. Just follow grandpa okay Misaki? Good night!' - Grandpa_

_She sighed then returned her phone to her purse suddenly she noticed that her car key isn't there..._

_"USUI!" Misaki yelled at him eye twitching due to annoyance. _

_"What?" Takumi asked totally showing for pure innocence. _

_"Where's my car key?!" Misaki asked. He chuckled then answered. _

_"I hid it." Takumi answered while grinning. _

_"Why?!" Misaki asked totally confused. _

_"I want Misa-chan to stay in for the night." He answered using his childish tone while pouting actually he hid it in his office drawer meaning they have to go to his office 'Together' tomorrow morning just to get her car key. _

_Misaki groaned "Ugh I can't stand you." Misaki said. Then smelled what he cooked woke her stomach then actually grumbled he grinned at the sound she blushed due to embarassment. What she saw on his table really surprised her. 'He cooked all these dishes just in a matter of minutes? He really is an alien' Misaki thought. _

_"What kind of creature are you? It's so impossible to have a person best in everything!" Misaki exclaimed. He grinned then teased her. _

_"Well I can teach Misa-chan. How I think you would be able to burn the kitchen down in a matter of seconds." Takumi teased her. _

_"Shut up!" Misaki yelped at him. She noticed the dishes he cooked. Complete there's an appetizer, main course, desert, and wine. _

_"Italian cuisine?" Misaki asked him as they both sat down facing each other through their chairs. _

_"Wow, you sure do know a lot." Misaki complimented. _

_"A praise from my Misa-chan." Takumi teased. _

_"'Your' Misa-chan?" Misaki asked her eyes twitching. _

_"Yes I remembered eight years ago that you told me you'll wait for me." Takumi said grinning. _

_"Shut up! You Idiot!" Misaki exclaimed. There's a lot in their table the main course is pasta Puttanesca while their dessert is Tiramisu with a glass of Veneto Wine. After they finished eating Misaki cleaned the table while Takumi is changing. He wore a navy blue V-neck shirt with black male jeans of course while Misaki is just in her office attire. After she cleaned she proceeded on sitting at his couch where already sat. Like a pervert himself he pulled her again to his lap facing him. Shocked at his action blushed furiously then yelled at him. _

_"PUT ME DOWN YOU ALIEN!" She yelled at him. _

_"I like Misa-chan sitting on my lap." He pouted which annoyed her greatly. Then surprisingly he captured her lips. Took her time to respond. Her arms are laid at his shoulders while his are in waist roaming up and down her back then suddenly he went inside her blouse felt the heat of her lower back. Misaki felt his hands roam her back she paid no heed towards it she just wrapped her arms at his neck. Their tongues battled for dominance. But then Misaki tried to break the kiss due to the lack of air he didn't budge. She tried harder then eventually broke the kiss. They both gasped for air. They both stared at each others eyes. Emerald met Gold. After a few seconds of staring to each other they continued kissing his arms remained beneath her blouse enjoying the heat that radiated off her skin. She stradled him. The past was longed forgotten now they're making their new chapter of their life... Together._

_Misaki fell asleep in his arms still wearing her attire Takumi then decided to take her to bed. To 'his' bed. He grinned at the thought of her reaction when she wakes up. He laid her down to his huge canopy bed after that he called his butler to buy him nightgowns, lingeries and other designer clothes. He stared at her reflection first then told the butler the size then turned his phone off after half an hour he took the said items from his butler then ordered a maid to change Misaki's attire to the one he bought. Though he wouldn't admit to Misaki that the maid was the one who changed her he wants to see her reaction first. After the maid changed her he himself was the one who laid her beside him at his bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist then muttered something to her. _

_"Good Night My Misaki." Takumi muttered to her ear then kissed her softly on her lips then slept. Both slept peacefuly as they are both trapped in each other's embrace._

**Flashback End**

Misaki blushed at the thought then she felt his hot breath behind her neck. She tried to break free from his iron grip still he just tightened it resulting of bringing her closer to his chest. She sighed had no choice but to stay in bed she waited another half an hour.

"Good Morning Misa-chan." Takumi greeted while softly kissing her neck she shivered in return.

"Good Morning you alien." Misaki greeted. Takumi turned Misaki now facing him then he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. Misaki sighed in return then responded on what he inisiated.

"What's up with you kissing these days?" Misaki asked curiously.

"I just want to taste my Misa-chan. It's been long since I tasted her lips." Takumi stated using his childish tone. In return to his statement she blushed knowing full well what he meant.

"Y-You b-baka!" Misaki stuttered then went out of bed but then his arms pulled her back in.

"Let go of me now you Baka I need to go to work." Misaki said trying to break free.

"I'm not going to allow my Misa-chan going outside wearing that." Takumi said.

Then Misaki remembered that she's in a nightgown that the alien bought.

"WHO CHANGED ME?!" Misaki yelled at him.

"It doesn't matter for sure I will see you naked in the future anyways at our honeymoon." Takumi teased.

"It does matter you idiot- W-Who says that i'll let you see me naked?!" Misaki yelled at him.

"At our honeymoon after our marriage our names would be the same." Takumi said seriously.

"Ugh! You are an idiot." Misaki finally broke free from his arms then went to the bathroom. She took a bath then found a robe then wore it. She asked Takumi if she can borrow a shirt from him.

"I bought you something it's in the guest room." Takumi informed her from the kitchen. She went out of the bathroom then went to the guest room she passed by the kitchen she heard the alien whistle.

"Shut up!" The maiden replied. He chuckled at her flushed complexion.

Misaki saw a lot of brand new clothes mostly designer clothes to be in fact still in their tags. She sighed. She wore a navy blue dress with a black coat due to the cold winter up to close she wore a knee high black high heeled boots although the heels is not that high in fact maybe about one in a half inches. Then she went out. Takumi prepared their breakfast bacon and eggs with toast and hot steaming coffee. Takumi dressed into his business attire a black suit with a red tie. Then waited for Misaki to return from the guest room.

As she got out Takumi stared at her reflection as she searched something through her purse. He smiled then appraoched her.

"Hey I'll go now Bye." Misaki said while turning towards the door but then she's too late Takumi already grabbed her by the waist.

"No." He said sternly.

"Why?!" She hissed.

"You can't travel alone." Takumi retorted.

"I can manage you Idiot!" Misaki hissed.

"No. I'll join you. For now let's eat." Takumi said then pulled her towards the dining table. Misaki fumed then had no choice but to oblige what he wants is what he gets... Well it depends on what he wants. After they eat Misaki cleared the dishes hastily then said...

"Okay Takumi bye!" Misaki said then she was about to open the door but the alien stopped her again. Misaki's losing her temper well she always lose her temper but this is the third time her blood is already starting to boil.

"What again?!" Misaki hissed. Takumi just smirked.

"You don't have your keys." Takumi answered nonchalantly.

"So? I could take the cab for all I care." Misaki said then tried to open the door once again but he prevented that to happen.

"Takumi!" Misaki hissed.

"Well... I care." Takumi said while his face inching to hers. Her face flushed due to the intimate contact of their nose.

"W-What a-are y-you s-saying y-you b-baka?" Misami stuttered while looking away to hide her red face. He chuckled.

"I'll take you to your car." Takumi said while grabbing her hand then pulled her out of his apartment. Now they are walking in sycn.

As they both reached the lobby they were already swarmed by cameras and photos are being taken while both of them are still tied together though Takumi is just holding her wrist he then grinned they both stood there. A lot had gasped seeing the two most powerful CEO's laced together. Misaki shocked at the sudden cameras placed early in the morning. Then a lot already asked questions in chorus.

"Ms. Avery is the fusion of both companies are true?" One asked then another one asked then another.

"Mr. Walker, are you in a relationship with Ms. Avery?" The only question the kept all of the other camera men kept quiet even Misaki is dumbstrucked at the question only Takumi is not fazed just simply grinned while Misaki blushed furiously.

Takumi intertwined his hand onto hers a lot took their interlaced hands a photo for the 'hot news' seemingly shocked of the hidden relationship beneath the rival companies though now only alliance is build. Misaki struggled from his grip he just grinned didn't budge. Though the interviewers never recieved an answer because of Misaki's hand covering his mouth from uttering an answer which she doesn't want to hear cause of his perverted mind. But then the alien always wins. He let go of her hand instead what he did caught a lot of their attention everyone's actually. He wrapped an arm around her waist then pulled her for closer to his which just caused her to blush violently he grinned at her reaction. A lot already started clicking their cameras to take a shot of the two most powerful CEO's who's mysteriously a couple.

"I was hoping to keep it private. Now, will you excuse us." Takumi announced as their bodyguards finally arrived as they made an aisle towards the couple to reach the waiting lemosuine. Takumi let her in first then him next a lot already took that as a shot both of them entering in one car.

As soon as they sat down to the limo Misaki started fuming about him being a pervert even at public and ranting about that he shouldn't do that again in public due to their grandfathers. The lemo has a wine rack and a TV in it their driver couldn't help but smile to his master knowing even though his master's girlfriend is ranting he's happy over the eight years he's with him he never see him happy. He's grinning even though his girlfriend is fuming.

"What are you doing?! Grinning like an idiot!" Misaki exclaimed. He chuckled he then just pulled her in his lap. Her cheeks flamed at the sudden action.

"Eh? But all I want to do is let them know your mine." He pouted.

"Shut Up! I'm not yours, no one owns me!" Misaki said. He chuckled then he turned serious at her answer.

"So your not mine? Who owns you then?" He asked seriously. She noticed the sudden change of his mood.

"No one. Leaving me for eight years is enough for me to doubt." Misaki answered as she slipped through his grasp then settled on the other side of the limo then stared at the window. She grasped her phone. He sighed. He surely made an argument this time he is truly wrong. Wrong of everything. Wrong of leaving her. Wrong of not fighting for her.

"Look, Misaki-" Takumi was cut off by there chauffeur who opened their door.

"We have arrived." The chauffeur said. Misaki got out but then again they were surrounded by guards due to the interviewers swarming them. Misaki held her chin up high then went straight to a private chamber where the receptionist lead her. She sat at the comfortable chair doesn't want to talk to him but then again waiting for him to return her car keys she already missed her car where a lot of her private belongings is kept. He's currently in his office to get something she doesn't know nor care about. Then again she sighed knowing full well he won't give her, her keys if they haven't settled this argument. She got her phone then just called her secretary ordered her to get a driver for her. She told her secretary where she is then she dropped her phone after ten minutes her guards and driver is already surrounding her. She got out of the building then entered her limo.

"To grandfather's ranch please." Misaki told her chauffeur.

Takumi ordered the receptionist to make Misaki comfortable at a vacant chamber. He spefically told her not to let Misaki out of her sight. He's currently pacing his office twirling Misaki's car key in his finger. Finding a solutiong to this argument that he just caused. He sighed then went down to her personal chamber. All he saw is an empty couch and a shuddering recpetionist and guard.

"Where is she?!" He demanded the guard.

"S-She l-left M-Mr. Walker." The guard stuttered. He sighed.

"You are dismissed." Takumi said then went straight to his office. He ran his hands through his hair then sat to his expensive leathered chair.

"What am I going to do with you?" He asked himself as he stared at her photo when she was wearing her maid outift nine years ago when they were in highschool.

* * *

As Misaki's private jet set at her grandfather's ranch seemingly thinking why the hell is her grandfather there in Hokkaido. Well she did had a clue her grandfather is sulking again due to his grandmother who practically kicked him out of his estate because of him centering his attention at work even so this is a normal occurence her grandfather loved her grandmother. As old couples their love is still visible even though they already have white hairs growing in their scalp their love's bond never ceased to it's strength on connecting it. That is what she loved about her grandparents. Being so faithful. True love is rarely seen usually marriage happened due to it's partner's wealth. But this, her grandparents still had that kind of love like young love. Everytime she visited her grandparent's estate all she feels is gentleness and warmth from her grandmother. She is even surprised at the bickering couple infront of her. She smiled at the thought then chuckled at what is surely happening right now. Her grandmother Agnes Avery is really like her when she was still young. Fiesty and strong willed. She chuckled at the time when her grandfather told her about her grandmother being feared by males back then due to her strong capability on injuring a man without even trying. Her grandmother, even though she's old she really didn't let herself go. Her natural hair color is light brown while leaving her eyes glowing due to the bluish color of it. Her grandmother colored her hair just to cover some white strands though she always admitted that she is old. No one can really avoid getting old for it is a part of life you don't control time so make the best out of it. You should not be ashamed of what you are and doing. She still looked like she's in her fifties or forties even though her age is at sixties. While her body still has it's curve on it though she is simple always wearing descent clothes doesn't like wearing fancy ones you really have to force her and you surely WILL recieve hell if you force her. Misaki chuckled at her grandmother. She surely know now where she has inherit such a personality. But it's true though. Why do you have to wear such revealing clothes? To boast your oh so perfect body? For you to be complimented on how beautiful you are? Don't you already think that you are beautiful? No one needs to remind you of that. You are beautiful in your own simple ways.

* * *

After departing her private jet she went straight to her awaiting lemousine then it lead her to her grandfather ranch unfortunately she'll not have a problem with her clothes for she had a room there filled with designer clothes but then she also filled one room with simpler ones. As she arrived at the ranch she went straight to her room changed into jeans and white shirt with a pair of converse.

"Misaki!" A maid ran into her as Misaki opened her arms welcomed her friend into a friendly hugged. Apparantly they haven't seen each other in months now due to the busy weekends that she usually spends it here.

"Yuki!" Misaki exclaimed as she opened her arms for the squealing girl.

"I can't believe your here!" Yuki exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"Sorry i've been busy lately." Misaki sincerly apologized.

"Nonsense." Yuki waved the thought aside.

"Where's Sakura and Shizuko?" Yuki asked quite sad due to the absence of her new friends.

"No sorry they are currently busy due to the monthly work. Sakura is with Kuuga at his World Tour they wouldn't be probabaly back till november." Misaki said. Yuki set her thoughts through the number of months Sakura's gone unfortunately it's almost been a year. But then she came up from this conclusion.

"It's almost your Birthday!" Yuki exclaimed as she shaked Misaki vigorously. Misaki laughed at her friend's enthusiastic reaction.

"Look like it." Misaki chuckled.

"Yes and we need to prepare for it. Three weeks from now is your day!" Yuki said.

"Oh let me braid your hair." Yuki suggested.

"Yes please." Misaki said. As Yuki braided her hair infront of Misaki's mirror of course in her room. Yuki braided her hair in a simple way she also let Misaki bangs fall then she's finished.

"You look gorgeous no wonder men are drooling when your around!" Yuki teased.

"Oh please Yuki look at yourself. Men will do anything for you." Misaki retorted. True enough Yuki is like Sakura in some ways. She has long brown hair that she always tied in a high ponytail with matching brown eyes she is three years younger than Misaki makes her act like a teenager when she's with Misaki. She has elegant curves though she is half a head shorter than her friend.

"Come on let's have a ride i'm sure you miss your steed." Yuki suggested with a gentle smile.

"Of course. I miss this ranch. The peaceful aroma is the one I really want to feel everyday." Misaki said as they walked down the stairs of the mansion. The estates is huge there's a huge field with a forest in it and falls where Misaki and Yuki stray around with their steed. Some say it's old style nor did she care it's better to be in a peaceful place rather than staying in a big nosiy city. As they reached the stall Misaki noticed a familiar white stallion using a private stall on it's own. Misaki laughed as she remembered the time that horse almost ate her hair due to the carrots she was about to feed him then fell on top of her head.

"Ray!" Misaki exclaimed as she ran towards her steed. Yuki laughed.

"Looks like he's eating again." Yuki chuckled at the lazy horse infront of her.

"I'll feed him until he's loaded." Misaki joked. They both shared a laugh.

"Well i'll just saddle Lee." Yuki said as she went to the next stall beside Ray's. They both saddled their horses. As they finish they went straight on riding their steed. First in a slow pace as they let them nurture the scene before them. A beautiful blue clear sky, birds chirping, wind singing a song of freedom. They took a stroll to the field as their direction is going to the woods where the beautiful falls is laid. Nature always gives it's best to give light to our eyes and yet were the ones who's destroying them. Misaki sighed at the realization.

"So Misaki have you... found him?" Yuki asked a little hesitant. Misaki sighed.

"He's the one who found me." Misaki said while looking at the road where their horse is slowly walking they would be raisong a little later for now it's best to absorb nature's beauty.

"So you have!" Yuki said enthusiastically.

"Yup and apparantly he's being this arrogant again which annoys me greatly." Misaki said. Yuki just smirked.

"Well of course all males are like that. Insulting our capabilities. Well maybe he just wants to show you that he want you to depend on him?" Yuki suggested the smirk in her lips never ceased.

Misaki snorted "Hell no. Neither do I want his support... Leaving me for eight years. No contact. No anything. Now he expects him for me to let that go? That idiot." Misaki fumed. Yuki laughed at her best friend's reaction.

"So you did had an argument..." Yuki said while rasing her eyebrow her lips still formed a smirk.

"He's annoying." Misaki said. Yuki laughed hard while gripping her horse' lace. Trying hard to cease it for breath.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"It's just that hahaha You really hate him when hahaha You Hahaha Really love him ahahaha." Yuki said in between her laughs. Misaki chuckled at her friend's breathless face.

"Ha ha ha." Misaki mocked while her hand are on her hips. As Yuki finally recovered from the state she's in.

"Oh I totally forgot about grandpa." Misaki said. Yuki also called her relatives grandpa, grandma, father, mother, sister, uncle, and aunt even though she insisted not to Misaki's relatives would act as if they didn't hear her. Yuki is a worker at their ranch her mother is the head maid of the mansion while her father passed away due to an illness that they didn't afford to heal and thus Misaki's grandfather found them lost in the streets when Yuki's nine then Alfred gave them shelter for the night he asked where do they live though they answered they do not have one. They told Alfred the whole story then Alfred and Agnes Avery gave permanent shelter at the ranch it's up to them if they want to go or not. The Averys treated them like family. Provided their needs without asking for return, gave education for Yuki who is now currently in her third year of college. They've been thankful for the blessing that was bestowed upon them. From then onwards Yuki never frowned. Always showed a radiant smile that lightens up cloudy days. Her family is fond of them due to their positive thinking.

"Oh he's-" Yuki trailed off as Misaki continued her statement.

"Asleep. Don't need to ask." Misaki sighed. Yuki laughed at her friend's reaction.

"You know grandpa Misa he's old." Yuki chuckled and said sweetly.

"Laziness conquer. The old geezer is at it again." Misaki joked. Yuki laughed then suddenly pondered something as she remembered about...

"Oh I over heard him talking to mother that they should prepare for there are someone's going to visit today." Yuki informed Misaki.

"Have you heard who?" Misaki asked seemingly curious who may the visitor/s be.

"I don't know. We'll meet them later." Yuki said.

"Them?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah them. I also heard there two." Yuki asked as she slipped down her horse and then let her feet feel the water. She's wearing a knee length pants anyway so no need to worry about the garments. She left her slippers at shore.

"Come on Misaki join me!" Yuki yelled at her friend waiting for her to lip through her horse. Misaki laughed at her friends enthusiastic attitude. Misaki folded her jeans a little so as not to get it wait then removed her socks and shoes left it beside Yuki's she then ran towards her after tying her horse at a nearby tree branch beside Yuki's horse.

Yuki carressed the water as she let her gaze fall at the sky as she saw brids flying singing a song for them. Misaki held a gentle smile.

"It's so beautiful." Yuki breathed.

"So beautiful." Misaki said as she let her gaze at the beautiful scenery before them.

"Father always say that we're like a flower. We bloom into a beautiful flower but then soon we'll wilt though after that we'll glow eternally. We never will die we'll just bloom forever. Death is just a new chapter. He told me before he slept eternally that he will watch me from above. Under the beautiful sky. He then told me he's watching two beautiful flowers which is me and my mom." Yuki said calmly still holding a gentle smile as she watched the sky.

"Now i'm smiling for my dad. As I am watching him." Yuki said. Misaki understood her.

"He's proud." Misaki suddenly said as Yuki stood there surprised by her statement looking wide eyes towards Misaki.

"Don't you here Yuki? The wind is singing something. Something that's meant for us." Misaki said as she fixed her eyes at the sky. Yuki lost a lot of her loved ones. Her father and her lover. Misaki knew this as she felt it more than twice. Misaki came closer to Yuki to hug her. She did. She held her head as she let Yuki cry at her shoulder.

"Just for now Yuki let your feelings show. You don't have to burden yourself with this kind of pain. I'm here and you already have a new family right? It's us you have a new sister, cousin, grandpa, grandma, and a whole lot more. Just for now. Let your tears flow with the current of the falls." Misaki said she then felt droplet of water fall down her shoulder.

'I Love You Yuki father will always be here.' The wind whispered. Misaki can feel his presence.

"You heard that right Yuki? He's always by your side. Been by your side. And always will be." Misaki said.

"Thank You Misa. I have a new family. Thank You very much." Yuki said. Then wiped her tears then stood up. They stayed like that watching nature. The falls flowed. Misaki picked a purple flower then removed some dirt in it then applied it in Yuki's hair.

"You're a rare flower. Your strong and gentle. This bond that you created with your father... will never cease it will strengthen." Misaki said as she smile gently towards her. Yuki chuckled.

"I don't care about 'him' anymore." Yuki said pertaining at her once lover who left her for wealth from the other woman.

"You should not. There are a lot more outside. I'll help you build another journey. If you want i'll bring you to the city and you study there with Suzuna at your second degree." Misaki offered.

"Really Misaki?" Yuki cheered her eys were still a bit swollen but it all went away already as soon as she heard Misaki's offer.

"Of course you can live with me or with Suzuna." Misaki said. Yuki pondered the situation.

"How about mother?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about her she can choose to stay here or with you. If she chooses to live with you I'll buy a private apartment for the two of you and I would be providing your every need. You could also live with grandma you know how much grandma and auntie are really like mother and daughter." Misaki said continously. Yuki laughed at her friend's fast statement.

"Or you can live with mom and dad. Mom missed auntie already." Misaki suggested.

"Let's choose later Yuki okay for now... Raise you at the mansion." Misaki said as she ran towards her horse then untangled the rope from the branch.

"Oh your so on!" Yuki said. Then both raised at an unbelievable pace. Both laughed as they tease each other. The mansion is in view.

"Slow poke!" Yuki said as she's almost in the finish line.

"Come on Ray we can do this!" Misaki said as she laughed again at her friend's reaction.

And... Misaki won.

"Hahahahaha" Misaki laughed.

"Hey no fair." Yuki pouted.

"I won." Misaki teased.

"I should have one." Yuki continued to pout. Then both shared a laugh.

"Oh There they are!" Someone said as it popped out of the house and went to the field though the person didn't sit on the comfortable chair before the field in the Gazebo.

"What?" Misaki asked curious at who may it be.

"Where have you been? My precious grand daughters?" Alfred Avery asked the two who's still riding their steed.

Yuki giggled at her grandfather's teasing question while Misaki chuckled.

Misaki snorted "As if we're not allowed to stroll grandpa." Misaki mocked. Alfred laughed at his granddaughter's mocking statement. Then Misaki chose this an oppurtunity to tease her grandfather.

"What are you doing here grandpa?" Misaki asked teasingly Yuki laughed when her grandfather flinched at Misaki's question.

"Am I not allowed to take in the beauty of nature for some time?" Yes Alfred found a loop hole oh but he underestimated Misaki's intelligence. Misaki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Then where is grandma? I'm sure she's out here somewhere." Misaki acted as if she's finding someone then smirked as she saw her grandfather flinched.

"I can't believe I lost through my granddaughter." Alfred exclaimed. Misaki chuckled as Yuki laughed at their grandfather's reaction. He may look old but he's still the coolest grandfather they ever had.

Misaki laughed "That's what you get for angering grandma." Misaki said.

"Alfred do you think your a bit too old to act like a child?" An unfamiliar voice asked from inside as it walked outside to catch a glimpse of what taking them so long.

"Oh we have a visitor!" Yuki exclaimed as she went down her horse then went straight to the kitchen to gather some tea.

**"Nicholas, i'm simply playing with my granddaughter and besides we wouldn't get any younger if we act so old."** Alfred teased.

Then Misaki saw a flash of blonde hair and a tall man still it his business suit went to approach his grandfather. Then their eyes met. Emerald met Amber. Misaki's eyes twitched in irritation as she saw him again but then acted professional.

**"Didn't expect meating the Walkers this soon. Grandpa what is the cause of their presence?"** Misaki asked professionaly also using english for the Walkers to understand. Takumi formed a grin then asnwered her question that was supposed to be her grandfather's.

**"Though as much I want to stay at home I would rather spend my time here where I could see one's beautiful face."** Takumi said with a smirk which is the cause of Misaki's irritated look.

**"There is no beautiful essence in here rather than nature. Why don't you just return where you could enjoy french people or some british accent that you now have."** Misaki said in english. Takumi hearing her tone turned into a serious remark.

Then both stopped bickering as they saw a both dumbstrucked old geezers ifront of them. Misaki seemingly embarrassed due to the fact they have fought like a couple infront of their grandfathers.

**"It's rather getting cold in here why don't we go inside?"** Misaki offered politely as she slipped down her horse.

**"Come on Nicholas let's have some tea."** Alfred said with a rather enthusiastic tone in english so as not to give him a bad idea.

_"Stop speaking in english infront of me as if I don't understand your words. May I remind you my wife is a half blooded japanese so we visit japan occasionaly when we were young."_ Nicholas countered using fluent japanese though he learned japanese during his childhood. Her grandmother always says that they should still learn japanese for they have a blood relation and that someday they would soon return at japan.

**"That is when you WERE young. Your old."** Alfred teased still speaking in english. He know full well that his friend and now business partner is capable of understanding and speaking japanese it's just that he's fond of teasing especially his childhood friend.

**"And your teasing is at it again."** Nicholas sighed at his teasing friend then used an english language.

**"Aren't you used to it. We've been this since we were still a child."** Alfred smirked at his own statement.

**"Ah! Can you please?!"** Misaki exclaimed as her and Takumi just watched their grandfathers as they both reminisce memories. Takumi chuckled at her impatient attitude. 'That's my Misa' he thought. Misaki walked Ray at his stall pulling him to follow her although the sun is still up her grandfather then suggested.

**"Oh Takumi dear why don't you accompany Misaki as she return Ray back to his stall?"** Alfred offered with a grin plastered at his wrinkled face while Nicholas smirked.

Misaki's eyes widened then threw a comment through his suggestion.

"Grandpa! I am capable of doing this on my own!" Misaki exclaimed. Takumi grinned.

**"No can do Ms. Avery you would be coming with my Grandson. It's a dangerous world out there."** Nicholas countered.

**"It's just the stall."** Misaki said as her face showed a statement that 'You're being unreasonable' look towards both grandfathers.

**"Carry on now dear grandchildren I think Ray's hungry right Ray?"** Alfred asked the horse the horse snorted then looked away.

**"That's his reaction when he's not hungry."** Misaki said doubting her grandfather's statement somehow both the old geezers are suspicous of something that she is simply not allowed to know she's not that naive to know they are plotting something and stalling her and she's rather surprised at Takumi's oblivious attitude usually he's not like that nor did she well let's say jut a little bit though.

**"You know what granddaughter why don't you just go get a ride with Takumi i'll ask someone to go get him a horse."** Alfred offered trying to pry off his granddaughter's countering attack towards him. All knows that he's afraid of his own granddaughter due to the fact that 1.) She's too much like her grandmother. 2.) He would be recieving hell if he so even dared to not comply with something she wants.

"As if he knows how to ride one." Misaki muttered.

"As a matter of fact Misa i've ridden a lot." Takumi said with a chibi grin.

**"I guess I have no choice then. If you so insist grandfather."** Misaki said then one of their workers handed a black stallion at Takumi's. Misaki's mind had an idea that just popped in.

**"Sorry Mr. Walker but you are dressed****_ improperly_****."** Misaki said.

**"Oh Takumi your butler had something for you to wear. Go change it's in their bathroom already."** Nicholas smirked then informed Takumi. Misaki was left dumbstrucked as they were practically teaming against her. Takumi's grin is really not helping. Takumi left the field as he went to the grand bathroom. He changed into a loosed navy blue shirt and a pair of jeans and normal shoes. When the maids practically waited for him outside the bathroom. When they saw him all almost fainted there he stood outside of the bathroom his hand smoothing his blonde locks. Even though he wore such simple clothings he still looked so fucking handsome. His broad chest were almost visible if not just for the loose shirt his blonde hair were a little messy. He then ignore all the fan girls even at Avery's maids. He sighed although his eyes lit up as he saw once again a raven haired girl trying to climb her steed though unsuccessfully failed. He chuckled at her trying hard reflection he then helped her up her steed as he carried her waist towards her horse. She then blushed due to embarrassment.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Misaki hissed as he continue to carry her at her seat.

"Helping you." Takumi answered rather normally.

Misaki sighed at his answer. He then approached his horse then rode it. Their at a slow pace first as silence over took them.

"I'll just show you the falls." Misaki said not averting her gaze from the field. Their grandfathers were already inside. Takumi showed a gentle smile.

"Misaki..." Takumi said. Misaki surprised at the call of her full name usually he calls her Misa-chan or Misa.

"What?" Misaki asked gently not metting his gaze though they both are avoiding each other's eyes.

"I didn't mean to ask that question." Takumi said with a sigh.

"I know." Misaki said gently "Though it ticked me off due to your idiotic acts infront of the press you know!" Misaki hissed Takumi chuckled.

"I don't want them to steal you away from me." Takumi said seriously.

"As if they can." Misaki muttered barely audible but still Takumi heard then his smile widened.

"Misa is mine for I can't afford to lose her." Takumi said.

"Ha ha Mr. Walker let's just continue our journey towards that falls for us not to be delayed at the sun set." Misaki said then kicked Ray for a faster pace. Takumi chuckled.

"Come on you snail. Let's go." Misaki said as her horse ran. Takumi kicked his horse then their speed is in a remarkable velocity. Takumi beated her at the race.

"No fair!" Misaki pouted as she went down her horse to go near the falls Takumi chuckled at her childish reaction.

"Well who's the snail now Misa?" Takumi asked as he stood beside her.

"You cheated you practically shoved a tree branch at Ray." Misaki pouted more Takumi then surprised her by nearing his distanct at her. He wrapped his arms at her waist then pulled her towards him. Misaki's hand were on his chest loss of words due to the close contact blushing more than a hundred shade of red if even possible.

"So what if I did?" He whispered in her ear huskily as he peppered her with light kisses at the side of her neck.

"W-Wha?" Misaki speechless.

"Y-You i-idiot." Misaki stuttered her tone of voice lost it's authoritive tone.

As the sun is almose setting. It's on the brink of falling until night will conquer.

"I Love you." Takumi said then kissed her fully on her lips infront of the setting sun. Kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms at his neck then kissed him back. The kiss is making her head spin. Lack of thoughts only him is what she can think of as of this moment the longing of their lips. Both had been missed. Harder he kissed her tongue battled as much as Misaki secretly loved the kiss though they needed air for living she broke the kiss after two seconds of breathing he then kissed her again with much passion so as to remind her the love he poured in the kiss.

"Ay! Misa." Yuki squealed moe flowers erupting around her as she saw the two making out though this did not stop Takumi from kissing her. He held her face at his palm so as not to break the heated kiss. Misaki shoved him arround at least they were still in an embrace. Misaki blushed furiously as her friend saw her kissing this alien.

"Misa! Is it him? I didn't know he's that handsome." Yuki said dreamily.

"Are you her boyfriend, fiance?" Yuki asked curiously albeit enthusiastically. Takumi smirked.

"Let's just say she's mine and mine alone." Takumi answered calmly stated while Misaki blushed his arm is still wrapped around her waist.

"Idiot!" Misaki exclaimed as she struggled from breaking his grip from her waist alas still stronger he just tightened it.

"Eeeeeeeh Misaki!" Yuki said while moe flowers surrounding them.

* * *

SORRY SORRY SO MUCH IT'S JUST BEEN A HECTIC WEEK THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN STUCK IN MY ITOUCH FOR ALMOST SEVEN DAYS! Thus rewarding you all this long chapter I hope it's satisfying. PLEASE_** REVIEW**_ I loved all of your reviews thank you so much you dont now how much it lighten my days. Thank you so much that is why i'm giving a shout out to those who reviewed especially my old reviewers who stayed loyal towards my story. **Scarlet fire (my first ever reviewer) hanagrace and christie700 (who supported me until now) katherine bustamante, happy560, , animelover, yuloman (thank you! who's practically asking me to update againjust showed me a compliment of how she loved my story of course to the others as well) Guests, Magica Ring, thetitania, Awesomegirl789, Haruhui-chan131, takumigasukidayo. Hai Thank you all so much for reading my story. I'll better start a new chapter! **

P.S. _To answer your questions about the blonde chick just wait and see okay? She'll come soon. This chapter where supposed to be longer but i've decided to make it in the next chapter cause if I make it in this chapter I would be exceeding ten thousand words this chapter have been 7,439 words I hope i've satisfied you all through this long chapter. My limit per chapter was supposed to be at the maximum of five thousand words I hesistated at first if I should remove some scenes and add them at the next chapter but nah I want to give you all my reviewers what you deserve after waiting for eight days I hope you can forgive me it's been one HELL of a week i'm SO LOADED due to my classmates who assigned me in this and that__. Thank you so much for supporting me. I hope You had a good read._

_-Karen See you soon REMEMBER REVIEW AND RATE AND REVIEW. :) _


	3. Discussions and Disagreements

Chapter 3: Discussions and Disagreements.

* * *

"Yukiii." Misaki whined as the three returned of course with different horses Takumi couldn't remove his grin off his face which annoyed Misaki more. Her eyes twitching due to irritation.

"Can you stop that?!" Misaki exclaimed the question if for Takumi.

"What?" Takumi asked innocently.

"That!" Misaki replied with a high tone.

"What that?" Takumi asked with a grin which annoyed her more. As Yuki saw them making out infront of the setting sun Yuki just can't stop giggling and throwing questions towards the couple that made Misaki blush due to the type of questions.

"Ah! Your-" Misaki trailed off due to the loss of words. Takumi's grin widened.

"Loss of words my dear?" Takumi teased.

"Ehya! Misaki!" Yuki giggled.

"Shut up! You idiot!" Misaki pertaining to of course the alien. After that she kicked Ray for speed then ran towards his stall. Her appearance is always gorgeous yet so simple.

Takumi just sped up while chuckling to his own seemingly happy at the sight of the woman he loved and soon will vow to love forever let's just say he's planning to he just can't stand thinking about her wrapped in somebody's arms the thought is too horrid for him. It disgust me to see that men lusted for her drooling at her makes him want to shove those eyes out of their sockets for them not to see her. He's the lucky one here.

"Hey Mr. Walker are you okay?" Yuki asked worriedly they still held the slow pace. Takumi just nodded.

"You know she always talks about you." Yuki said although their nearing the field. As Takumi heard this he became interested at the topic she inisiated.

"How so?" Takumi asked calmly he don't usually talk to other females only to Misaki he's not interested at any of the conversation they started often about shopping and seducing him but of course when the topic is 'her' he'll listen.

"When she visits here we always ride our steeds towards the vast landscape of nature. Her favorite place is the falls. Where a lot of beautiful sceneries can be seen." Yuki said slowly to make it process through his head.

"She always tells me that loving someone is not a sin even though she once doesn't believe in one. I asked her 'where is he?' She answered me that 'He's a thousand miles away from here.'" Yuki said slowly she then saw Takumi's hardened gaze towards the field.

"I told her that she doesn't need to wait for you. I even discouraged her about you having faith in her. Who wouldn't doubt? She's like a sister to me and yet I saw her broken multiple times. I always blame 'you' it's because of you why she's broken. Broken for eight years. She waited. Waited." Yuki said coldly as she saw him flinch at her cold statement. Takumi felt like he wants to despise this girl for discouraging Misaki to have faith in him but no, even though he wants to but then he realized her words that she's right. He never intended on breaking her.

"When you left she haven't met me at that time. After a year when you left that is the time she met me and in matter of hours of conversations I felt like i'm connected to her already. She's a delicate flower who wilted due to the shadow where she was hidden but then bloomed when she found a new source of light. Now a days I noticed a new emotion through her. I suddenly realized it's you why she's like this. I don't know how one can break a person so badly and heals them back instantly." Yuki said. Takumi processed her words.

"I asked her out of pure curiousity 'Why do you have to wait for him?' She answered proudly 'I love him and that is all I know.' I was shocked beyond compare. Her father always told me that she's not like that. She never loved before nor take a second glance towards anyone. But then why?" Yuki said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Takumi asked calmly but inside of him he's hurt because it's true.

"Why? Because she loves you that much to turn every male in Japan rejected. She is the most famous and most beautiful female noble here in Japan. She had a lot of suitors. Some even went here in the ranch befriend us all thinking that they may have a possibility to be able to recieve a glance from Misaki. But all failed. You should be lucky she chose you." As Yuki stated those words Takumi recieved a pang of jealousy and possessiveness. True to her words. And now he's having a heart to heart conversation with Misaki's friend who obviously made him feel so low towards Misaki for hurting her.

"Men lusted for her they want her and yet she didn't give in of course she's not easy to fool though I don't know how you did." Yuki said coldly Takumi stood his ground he doesn't want to answer back cause he knows he's wrong but then the nerve of this girl. He would do anything to make Misaki his he managed doing it to Shanshita he can do it again however it's up to her to decide though as if he will let her out of his sight.

"I once fell in love when he sweet talks me. Telling me sweet nothings in my ear everyday but then i've figured out that it's just all an act. He left telling me that he didn't really love me he just used me in order to move on to his first and yet he failed he went back to another girl. I don't want Misa to recieve the same fate as mine. She's my sister. I owe her my life for her family gave me everything I would ever need and even the things I desire. They've spoilt me even when I was a child, treated me like their own relative." Yuki said.

"I know what's it like to feel forgotten. To loose one that you loved more than the source of your life. I wouldn't loose through anyone. I'll make her mine." Takumi said calmly. Yuki grinned.

"Let's just see if you succeed. Although you have high chances I hope she'll be happy whatever choice she'll take." Yuki said.

"She will be, because i'm part of it and soon she'll be announced as mine only. You'll all see." Takumi said calmly albeit possessively. Then suddenly Misaki popped out of no where she's already in the Gazebo shouting at them.

"What are you two doing?!" Misaki asked loudly as the moon showed above them stars twinkling.

"Return your steed and let's go inside! What are you in a slow mo movie?" Misaki exclaimed then went inside the mansion. Takumi chuckled Yuki giggled.

"She's my Misaki." Takumi muttered then sped up his pace to reach the stall as soon as he can return the horse as soon as he can see her.

He entered the living room. The living room is enormous though it consists of simple furniture he searched for Misaki who is currently sitting in the kitchen counter's high chair reading a book while drinking a glass of orange juice. She is still wearing her white t-shirt, jeans and a pair of sneakers.

"What are you reading?" A voice broke her away from the book she is currently reading.

"Nothing some book that had caught my eye from our library." Misaki said nonchalantly.

"Ms. Avery, Mr. Walker. Please do excuse me for interrupting." A maid bowed.

"Oh... Are we being called?" Misaki asked gently going down from the high chair while closing the book she's reading. Now she stood beside Takumi.

"Your Grandfathers are calling for both of your presence." The maid said.

"Thank you." Misaki said cheerfully.

"You are most welcome Ms. Avery." The maid said smiling then left.

"Come on you living statue, both of us are needed in the living room." Misaki said then started walking. He chuckled then grabbed her by the waist which startled Misaki.

"What are you doing?" Misaki hissed.

"Nothing." He teased.

"What do you mean nothing?!" Misaki said her voice raised.

"Hai hai. Let's proceed." Takumi grinned.

They soon arrive at the living room. Both of their old man sitting comfortably at their respective couch. Both presenting grins. Misaki cocked her eyebrow at the mischevious faces of both grandfathers. They both sat opposite from their grandfathers, both of them sat beside each other little space in between. Takumi sat staring blankly, though he obviously knew what is happening. Yes, he wants to marry her but not as if it looked so arranged. He wants to ask her to marry him personally not some contract or anything that relates to their companies but just them. The real them, from the outside world.

* * *

"Misaki dear," Her grandfather started.

"As you may see, we all are not getting any younger, the company have been in it's best for more than five decades, and this is the first time we had a female as heir..." Her grandfather said slowly and lightly, Misaki slowly understanding his meaning.

"You are too, dear your are twenty-four years old, I am old and withered, I may leave this very earth soon," The old man said.

"Are you telling me that I am inappropriate on running this company?!" Misaki demanded, her grandfather shrank slightly due to her intimidating voice.

"That is not what I meant-"

"No, that is what you're pertaining, that I am unable to run the company smoothly just because i'm a female. It does not mean that I am a female I have no capabilities standing in this business industry." Misaki cut her grandfather's words.

"You're naìve, my grandchild, you don't know anything about the real world, they would step on you for their greedy pleasures." Her grandfather calmly states.

"Okay, now I know. You don't trust me at all do you?"

"It's not that-"

"No! You men are so full of yourself! Arrogant as I may be but you're even more!-"

"Misaki! I don't care about the company nor the money I'll be recieving, I care about you, what may happen to you when i'll be gone. They would step on you and all i'll do from somewhere is to watch... I want you to have someone stand beside... I don't want you to be alone." Misaki calmed but then figured what he's been trying to say.

"You want me to... Get married?" Misaki gasped.

Silence krept in. Misaki then spoke with rage towards her grandfather.

"What the fuck?! You're getting me married?! HELL NO! I would rather be alone than to be with someone I don't know!" Takumi sighed at her remarked.

'She fast but so Oblivious.' Takumi thought.

"Of course not, I will not allow my grandchild to marry someone she doesn't know," Her granfather grinned and so did the other old man who sat quietly.

"So what are you plotting?" Misaki asked exhausted at the game.

"Misaki you're going to marry-" Alfred avery trailed off as Takumi continued his sentence.

"Me." He said seriously.

Misaki widened her eyes due to the shock. She just can't believe what's happening. It's too soon. She's just twenty-four... And now she's going to get married to... Takumi. Yes, she loves him but she doesn't even know if she's ready or not, even so, the pain she held for the past eight years is really not gone yet.

"So you did this for the sake of both companies, for you to be even more powerful. The only greedy people I knew is here before me." Misaki said calmly staring daggers at both of the old man. Takumi then again sighed at Misaki's cold expression.

"You OLD GEEZERS! YOU SIMPLY PLOTTING SOMETHING, LIKE THIS ARRANGED MARRIAGE!" Misaki said ranging. Both old man shrank. Takumi chuckled then grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him instantly making her stop due to his actions.

"W-What are you doing you Idiot?!" Misaki exclaimed.

"You knew each other right? That is why i'm entrusting you to Takumi." Alfred said.

"NO!" Misaki exclaimed sternly which startled everyone even Takumi, she stood up then left to go to her room.

* * *

Misaki entered her room which has a white cream wallpaper with a balcony, in the middle of the bedroom stood a white queen sized bed, each side of the bed has a lamp side in front of the bed stood her desk. There's another room connected to her which served as her bathroom and closet room. As she entered she went straight to her balcony. Simply gazing at the stars above her. She's still in her country side clothes. She decided to take a quick shower. After she changed into her night thin clothes, searching for one descent, nothing, all of her pajamas are gone the only ones left are those nightgowns that her grandmother bought. She sighed as if she has a choice. She chose a knee high cream colored nightgown which barely covered her shoulders, she's not going outside tonight anyways, no one will see. After dressing herself for the night she went outside her bathroom and closet room to go straight to her bedroom. For sure she's not going to visit her balcony anymore for the risk of seeing her wearing such revealing clothes. Then she went to her balcony door but not opening it, she drew off the curtain then felt two warms arms sneak around her waist and a hot breath tease her nape. This sudden action startled her.

"Ah!" Misaki gasped.

"Relax, it's just me." Takumi whispered huskily.

"What are you doing?!" Misaki hissed squirming away from his grasp, but then again he just tightened it.

"I want to talk to you." He simply said.

"About what?" Annoyed at how he simply said it.

"The arranged marriage." Silence then took dominance as Misaki didn't reply due to the topic that she least wants to talk about now.

Misaki sighed. His grip became loose. She then sat at the edge of her bed. He stood infront of her.

"You know we have to talk about this." Takumi said.

"You know very well I don't want to get married yet." Misaki said, annoyed at this topic.

"Yet... But soon you 'have' to. For the sake of the people who work under you." Takumi said. Misaki stood then raged.

"It's easy for you to say, you are not the female here. After this you will manipulate every move i'll make!" Misaki yelled at him.

"I never wanted to be the pawn in this game you're starting, but it seems that I am!"

"Misaki, you know that I will not control you, i'm not that type of person. I am here to guide you and stand beside you not to manipulate you." Takumi said calmly as he took a step closer to her, in return she backed out.

Takumi continued approaching her until she was forced to sit on the edge of her bed. His eyes... Changed somehow there's a restraint in his eyes. Her clothing and scent just seem to snap him from the control he's maintaining around her. Is it... Lust? This side of Takumi somehow scared Misaki. Yes, scared, afraid. For the first time in her life.

"U-Usui..." Misaki muttered as her advanced towards her bed where she is completely laying know.

Then suddenly he pinned both of her hands above her head as his legs trapping her own. He nuzzled her neck.

"Say my name." He demanded as he began sucking softly making her moan.

"T-Takumi." He then kissed her hard on her lips. Their tongue crashed into one another. Misaki then upon realizing that he's being out of control shoved him hard causing him to stumble, just to stumble. Then she stood, glared at him, then pushed him outside her room.

"You have no right on doing those things to me, nor convincing me on marrying you. Even though we had a past that does not mean you can already take advantage of me." Misaki then slammed his door shut then went straight to bed.

* * *

Another night conquering, though nights are sometimes spent alone. Misaki woke up, she then began on starting her morning. She first took a bath then changed into more descent clothes. She changed into her jeans a navy blue long sleeved blouse with a pair of navy blue Keds. Then she tied her hair in a half pony. She wore her only accesory which is her black swatch. She went outside to eat breakfast but then a familliar voice rang through her ears. Only one person will be so ecstatic, during the morning. It's either be violent towards her grandfather or enthusiastically jolly.

As she went down the huge staircase of the mansion, she was greeted by her jolly grandmother then she smirked at the sight of her pouting grandfather. All of them seemed to gather at the huge mahogany table but then Agnes ran towards her grandaughter

"Hi grandma," Misaki hugged her grandmother then kissed her in the cheek

"Misa!" Her grandmother squealed.

"I guess grandpa just angered you so?" Misaki teased. Agnes glared at her husband which in return he shivered.

"Well, it's his fault for not taking me to dinner when it's OUR anniversary." She crossed her arms then held her head up high. Misaki laughed.

'Time to fix this.' She sighed when she saw her grandpa's pleading eyes, it's usually her who fix their arguments.

"Grandma, I think Grandpa just really is busy, and maybe he planned something which is a surprise but then you ruined it due to your temper... Hmm?" Misaki held her Grandma's shoulders.

"Hmhp!" Though Agnes Avery is stubborn.

"Shall we eat?" Misaki sighed then just offered to eat.

Her grandmother nodded. They all sat at the table. Tea and pastries are served then of course pancakes as well. After eating breakfast they all sat in the living room talking.

"What a handsome boy!" Agnes squealed towards the blonde man.

"Takumi Walker." He introduced himself.

"I see... Are you another suitor?" Agnes asked bluntly, she's use to all the suitors that her granddaughter had gained, who's practically begging for her hand which she rejected badly. Takumi chuckled.

"You can ask her that." Takumi answered. Misaki glared at him.

Then suddenly Mr. Nicholas Walker started the topic.

"So... The engagement?" He asked. All stiffened except for Takumi. Agnes then held a curious gaze.

"What engagement?" Agnes asked. Misaki's eyes are twitching due to irritation.

"She's engaged to Takumi." Alfred nervously answered.

"Kyahh! Misa, you're marrying him!" Her grandmother squealed. "Grandfather! I haven't accepted the proposal!" Misaki slammed her hands at the table.

"Misa, you're marrying this handsome lad!" Her grandmother continued squealing. Then after seconds Agnes' dark aura seeped out.

"Let me warn you now boy, if you so much made my Misa cry, i'll be the one to pull off your head." Agnes said darkly this caused Alfred to shiver due to his wife's dark aura though Takumi did not falter he chuckled.

"Misaki doesn't cry." Takumi chuckled.

"Even so!" Agnes crossed her arms.

"Grandma! You should be the one opposing this proposal not warning him or even agreeing!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Misa dear, do you remember the time that some man left you eight years ago, don't deny it Misa you were crying in my arms-" Her grandma stated seriously.

"Grandma sshhh!" Misaki hissed but still Agnes continued.

"It is time for you to settle down for awhile, you shouldn't have waited for that man in the first place." Agnes then again crossed her arms this caused Takumi to falter, at what he had heard from Misaki's grandmother made him feel massive guilt.

"This engagement is final, I have already arranged the banquet on friday." Alfred announced sternly.

Misaki sighed, when her Granfather is using his stern voice no one can disobey not even his Wife though Agnes has a way to. Misaki went back to her room then as she entered she was about to lock the door but then Takumi entered her room which startled her.

"What are you doing here?!" Misaki growled at him. Takumi's serious face is quite scaring her.

"We need to talk." Takumi calmly said.

"What about?" Misaki grumpily asked. Now they are standing in front of her balcony.

"Marry me." Takumi calmly said.

Misaki sighed, she's tired of playing games. She needs to accept it, but she doesn't know if her heart is ready to accept it. Takumi saw her expression turned into sour, worried, anger, and a lot more. He then approached her, took her hands gently then lifted her chin to be able to meet her gaze, being the stubborn girl she is avoided his eyes.

"Look at me."

Misaki instantly met his gaze as she heard his commanding yet gentle voice. His piercing emerald eyes is just so... Inevitable.

"I love you Misaki, you know this, and yet... Why are you avoiding me?" Takumi asked a little bit with frustration in his voice.

"Eight years isn't nothing Takumi." Misaki said coldly, her eyes were now on the ground.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, what do I have to do to be able to have you back?" Takumi said in frustration.

Misaki nodded, blushing intensely. Takumi grinned at her response. Silence can already determine some answers. He hugged her tight, as if afraid that she'll be slipping away from his grasp, he tucked her under his chin.

"You know, even though you decline, I still won't let you go easily." Takumi said teasingly. Misaki instantly pushed him off of her.

"Shut up!" Was the only response made by the red girl.

Then suddenly a loud bang broke them a part. It was their grandparents, running to them frantically with a magazine? Though, the first one to ask them is the old but gorgeous hag.

"Misa! What is this?" She asked holding a magazine. The front cover was the both of them holding hands and says:

'IS THERE A HIDDEN RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO CEO?'

Misaki was agape to the magazine, immediately froze in place due to shock. Though the two grandfathers were grinning only did Agnes Avery was angry.

"Uhm..." Misaki said uncertain of what she'll answer.

"Uhm What? Is he the one who left you?" Agnes is as sharp as ever, already have analyzed the situation. When Agnes saw the depressed look of her granddaughter's face when a man left her she could not contain her anger as soon as she finished soothing Misaki, leaving her and coming back? What's that? A reservation? Agnes is in raged.

"Uhm... Grandma calm down." Misaki tried to calm her grandmother down who is now approaching Takumi with a look is unpredictable. She knows what her grandmother is capable of, and most certainly she doesn't want her to throw a rampage infront of everyone, now that everything is settled.

"You! If you ever tried anything that may hurt my grandchild again, i'll make sure that this marriage will be thrown. Do not waste your second chance..." Then Agnes left the room while the magazine is crumpled was left thrown to the tiled floor.

"You knew?!" Misaki yelled at the both grinning old man.

"Of course, it's too obvious. Next time my granddaughter don't be too oblivious." Alfred teased which immediately shrank due to his granddaughter's intense glare while Takumi is chuckling beside her.

* * *

Everyone is in the buzz, Paparazzis all over the venue of the engagement party. Cameras all around, famous celebrities, and of course business woman walking down the red carpet along with their expensive gowns. Showbiz is always the updated one. No one should miss the grand Marriage, it is after all the heir of the most famous noble in the globe Walker also will be the next Duke if ever they decided. Royal and extravagant indeed.

The hall were full, Misaki however is still in her mansion getting dressed by the most famous designers. Misaki is ready but then they retorted that they should leave. The Couple should be the last one to arrive. A Grand entrance perhaps.

Misaki is in a gold shimmering floor length dress, her neck is draped with a gold necklace with a pair of earrings. Her hair is tied in a messy but elegant bun. Mascara was applied and Lip gloss, then Misaki stopped them for applying further more. It's enough. Her husband-to-be is waiting for her downstairs. It's time for them to leave.

As Misaki went down she was greeted by a pair of arms, wrapped around her waist. A short gasp came out from her mouth.

"Takumi!" Misaki hissed towards the man who is wearing a silk black tux with his blonde still in disaray not minding to comb it al least.

"You look... Gorgeous." He breathed in her ear. She shivered in return which he smirked about.

"Can you stop that, let's go we're running late." Misaki hissed then started walking. Takumi chuckled.

As they entered the limousine the couple is oblivious to the pair of eyes watching them...

They both arrived at the venue. Then the host announced that both are already walking up the huge stairs. All prepared for the grand entrance of the couple.

The huge double doors opened, music played as they walked down the red carpet, Takumi making females faint due to his Beyond the Earth smile... While Misaki making Men drool due to her Goddess of a figure... Making Takumi twitch in irritation by the way.

Cameras flashed... Blinding light...

Everyone clapped towards the new couple. They both sat to their respective tables, though Takumi and Misaki's table is far from the others, the one with them is their family members and Kuuga, Sakura, and Tora with his wife.

The host then greeted them all.

"There we have it folks, the famous Mr. Walker and Ms. Avery... Soon to be Mrs. Walker by the way. Now don't be shy to converse with people, But firstly let us all welcome Mr. Walker finally anouncing his betrothed.

All clapped as Takumi entered the stage.

"Welcome, We all know that i've been ruling as CEO of the Walker Corporation for years now, I waited for eight years for this girl, and now that I have her... I won't let her go. My fiancé, Misaki Ayuzawa Avery-" Takumi trailed off as the huge double door opened. Silence immediately conquered the venue. A young blonde haired woman entered wearing a gown for such occasion. The girl walked into the the middle then stopped...

"You can't marry her."

* * *

Sorry for the grammatical errors, also to the other stories. Thanks for reviewing.

**Hi! Crimson-Blaze, Thanks for reading this story, I appreciate it that you are my now new suppoter.**

**A.N-Mellow: Thank You for reviewing my story, I am honored, Really! I love your stories and I really do hope that you continue it! ITS SO INTRUIGING PLEASE UPDATE IT!**

**hanagrace and Christie700: I don't like my groupmates, lazy but it's okay i'm the one who's grading their cooperation anyway! Thank you for always leaving a Review! It really makes me beyond ecstatic having the amazing writers review MY story **

_And to those who reviewed that I didn't mention I'm sorry I have to mention you to the next chapter it is because i'm exhausted! I updated earlier cause I have school this saturday so that means I have to sleep early at friday :( Sorry for being more than a month LATE! _

**_-Karen :) PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
